Rico the Mute
by Foxmur
Summary: Rico is effected by his past, and is easilly noticed by both Kowalski and Skipper. The two question him of why he's been acting so different, and in defeat, Rico comes out and speaks. Rico/OC. Rated for explicit reasons. Completed.


**Disclaimer- **I do not now, nor have I ever shared or claimed ownership of the television show 'Penguins of Madagascar', I only claim rights to the stories I've created and the time spent to create them. All ownership of the original show belongs to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks.

**Note- **To everyone reading, I would like to thank you for taking time to read something I've decided to add to the archive and I hope this read is enjoyable. I would really appreciate it if you would tell me how you feel about it at the end, a simple review would be nice. ~Fox..

**Warning- **This story is rated T because of thought of a loves possible death, language, violence and a verbal arguement. This is also my opinion on how Rico could of gained his reason for his silence, his scar, and also the reason for Privates affection. This does not contain any sort of romance except for Rico and an OC I invented named Farah, her information can be found in my OC Section of my profile if you're looking for more information. If you'd prefer not to read this for personal explanitory reasons, I would suggest leaving this story. I am not making you read this and I onlly wish for the best of the readers like, if you do not read this I will not be offended for it is your opinion on how the way the show can/could go, so I fully understand your likings. ~Fox..

**'Rico the Mute'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

_Rico _**POV-**

**Another **day goes by. I just can't live with myself for ever hurting her. I don't know why now of all times I'm starting to think of her, but it's just something I can't control. She was so delicate, she was so kind. I don't know why she ran away. I don't know why she never came back. It's almost as if she killed herself. That's what I've got on my mind. It's so hard to hide my inner feelings. This..demonic attitude I give Skipper and them is so strange, I don't know where or when I thought of it. I want someone to talk to, but I just don't want to talk to them about it. It's something I think that would get me cut off the team. When Skipper and Kowalski were brought here to the Central Park Zoo, it was just a day for me to..change. Try my best to forget the past, and not ever speak of it again. No, never speak at all. I hurt her, and she didn't say a word. She never spoke again. I don't deserve the right. My sweet Farah, it was such a horrible day that was for me. I don't remember why, but all I can remember was that I was angry. When I came home, you were worried and thought I got hurt because I came home so late. I don't know why but I thought you were going to get mad at me so that's why I started the fight. I don't know anymore. I don't know why I haven't just killed myself to maybe be with you. That is if you're dead. I never have heard from you again, and that's why I think you're just..dead. I don't understand how I could of done that to you. It was five years ago, yesterday. That's why I remember all of a sudden. I remember on our anniversary. It was actually Kowalski's birthday too, and he didn't want the party because I locked myself away in his lab thinking of you. It was such a wonderful relationship we had, I don't know why I was such an idiot and caused you so much harm. We never had a fight before, I don't even know why I ever raised my voice. You were just scared. You meant no harm.

"Rico, status report!" Skipper ordered. I just looked to him and nodded. We were up-top of the 'base' and having our morning warm-ups. I remember when the base was our home. It was so beautiful. But I removed everything we had because I couldn't handle the pressure of knowing what I did. Up here on the deck. When our eggs hatched the humans loved us. Then you dissapeared that night. The next day I didn't even go outside because I was waiting for you to just come home. The second day I went out, and I could notice the worry on the humans faces. They were worried about you and I'm assuming they thought you were sick, or youu got transfered. Oh that month was horrible. "Soldier, are you alright?" Skipper asked. I nodded again but I didn't give him any smile. It was just to difficult to even fake a happiness. I can barely even breath right now. I don't even want to eat. I watched as Kowalski came over to Skipper.I looked to the concrete. "Usually Rico would be excited and insane. I don't think this is the usual, sir" Kowalski spoke. For you, it's not. But I never was crazy. I just went insane after the end of the month. Oh I'm just glad I didn't lose Private. I would of probably made it a final decision to kill myself if I lost my last child. "Rico. I want to have a meeting. Now. In the Headquarters. Move it" He ordered. You're not my master you jerk. I only followed you when you came here because I was confused and afraid. Now I don't even believe in you being a sort of saint anymore. I was expecting you to be some kind of messenger from my wife, telling me that she was either in heaven, or she was somewhere safe. All I care is that she's either in heaven where she wont have any any worries, or somewhere in the world where she wont get hurt. I don't even deserve her anymore, I just want to know she's safe. "Move it soldier!" Skipper shouted. I slowly got up and went down the ladder. I lazily climbed down and went over to the couch. I stared at the turned-off television and pretended it was some sort of playthrough of my marriage. The good times. When I didn't screw it up. "Private, I want you to stay upstairs and practice on you're diving routine until we come back. I'll give you a Winkie if you behave" Skipper instructed from atop the ladder. "Yes sir!" I heard Private agree happily. I hate how I never even named him, we were waiting for him to reach an age where he would choose his name because we weren't to sure about a name to give to a boy, since we were only expecting girls. We got two, the ones that she took with her when I yelled at her that night. At least Skipper named my last child for me, I have no problems with 'Private'. I only have problems with my idiotic self.

"Rico. I'm going to have to break this into a simple way. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Skipper asked, climbing down the ladder after closing the entrance. I didn't move. I don't want to answer him. I don't want to talk about it at all. He'd kill me if he knew the hell that I caused. I don't even deserve to live because of what I did. I just want her happy. It would be better for everyone else if they didn't have me here. I suddenly felt a slap across my face. "Rico!" Skipper shouted. I just made one of my usual sounds. "Stay focused! You're already showing signs of unhappiness. I know you can't exactly tell us what's wrong, but at least answer us with something" He ordered. I want to tell them to go to hell. I want them to get away from me and let me sulk in my guilt. But I know he'd stick around if I did that. In fact my situation would get worse. I want to lie and tell him I'm fine, but then I'd give away my secret ability to talk. I sometimes forget that I can even do it. It's something I haven't done much. I can say one or two words when their around, but when it comes to full sentences I haven't done that for so long. It's just a stupid thing to even do anymore. Talking caused fights, and fights cause hell. Like what happened to Farah and I. I'm definitely going to hell because of what I did to her, I don't know why I don't rush the process. "Fine" I spoke. Skipper shook his head. "Rico I know that isn't true. I can tell when something is wrong" He replied. Then why do you even ask if I'm alright? It doesn't give anybody satisfaction. "Rico. We want answers. This is something that's supposed to help you, not hurt" Kowalski spoke. He was sitting next to me now. Skipper was in front of the TV blocking my happiness. "No" I replied. "What do you mean 'No', that's an order when we say we want answers. You have to answer whether you want to or not" Skipper retorted. "Make me" I replied. Skipper looked to the floor. "You're making this difficult Rico. Why is it that you find it hard to answer us?" He asks. I didn't think you'd fight back you coward. "Personal" I replied. "Well we're a team. There are no secrets here. We share everything" Skipper fought back. "Denmark?" I returned with a slight grin. He gave an angered look. "That was before the team" He defended. "Me too" I came back holding my grin. "I could of died there, I'm sure your problem isn't as big as mine was. Denmark is not apart of my life anymore. It's behind me. End of discussion" He spoke. I got up from the couch. Skipper put his flipper in front of me. "Where do you think you're going? We haven't helped you yet" He gave a serious look. "Go" I told him. "No you can't leave. You're going to explain you're problem" He fought.

"Talk End" I spoke. I can barely hold myself right now. "I meant about Denmark. This meeting is not going to be put aside". I sighed and sat back down, knowing I wouldn't get anywhere if I just kept disrespecting him. "Look Rico, I know something must be seriously wrong because you just went into an unstable state after yesterday. I want you to talk..er..answer us" He assumed. He is right though, I do have something wrong. I just don't want to share it. "Rico, can you tell me?" Kowalski asked. I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked. "Hard" I replied. He frowned. "Did someone hurt you?" He asked. "Other" I responded. "You hurt someone?". I nodded. "Who did you hurt Rico?" Skipper asked. "Secret" I hid. I don't want them to know what I did. "Did..you kill?" Skipper asked. I frowned, then shrugged. I watched the frown grow on Skippers face. "You don't know, do you?" Kowalski asked. Skipper sat beside me. Well, it looks like they've already gotten me into the conversation. Well, I'm going to be hated anyways, I might as well just come out with it, and let myself get hated by more. "Rico?" They silently called. "I didn't kill her intentionally" I spoke. I saw the widened eyes appear on their faces. "Rico, you can talk?" Skipper asked. I nodded. "Why wouldn't you tell us?" Kowalski asked. "Because I screwed up so long ago with my wife. I took an oath saying I'd never speak again because of what I did to her". "You killed your wife!" Skipper asked, shocked. "I don't know..I just know that she and I had a fight so long ago, and she never came back after she ran away. She took my two daughters with her, and never came back. I don't know what happened to them" I defended. "Is you're wife the reason you've been so unhappy?" Kowalski asked. I nodded. "I can't stop thinking about her. Yesterday..was the five-year marker of when she left" I answered. He frowned. "Why did she leave?". Must I say it again? "We had an argument. She took the girls and never returned" I said again. Well, this isn't going as horrible as I thought it would. But sure as hell I'm gonna' be asked to explain what happened. I really don't have a choice now. I guess I'm gonna' have to reveal the Private is actually my son. I'm sure they'll call me a bad parent. "What was with your change, Rico?" Skipper asked. I sighed. "I became the maniac you know me as..because I went insane after she hadn't come back. It was hard to deal with so long ago. Now that it's come back to me, I just don't know" I answered. "Was your doll helping you?". I just grinned. "That crap. I used that to maintain my strange attitude so nobody would learn that this happened, I never actually dated that damn plastic" I admitted. "Why would you want to keep this to yourself?" Kowalski asked. "Because I'm sure that everyone would hate me" I replied. "But we don't even know what happened, you could be wrong" Skipper jumped back in. "Don't make me.." I begged. "Rico. That's an order" Skipper demanded. I sighed.

**Flashback: **_Rico _**POV-**

**Another **day to start a new. Farah, my beautiful wife, my soon-to-be-alive children, and me. Life is amazing. I don't ever care that we were taken from our home. People are nicer here anyways. "Honey?" I heard. I smiled and waddled over to her. "Yes dear?" I asked. She looked up to me from the bed and smiled. "I think our children are gonna' be here soon" She spoke. I sat down onto the bed and wrapped my flipper around her neck. I looked down to her flippers and she was holding one of the eggs. "Very soon" She whispered. I made a positive huff. "I'm sure they'll all be one of the finest" I told her. She released a laugh. "With a father like you, they should be very successful. But I don't care if they entertain well, if they're liked, or even if they have special talents. I just want to know that their alive and unharmed" She replied. I smilled and pecked her. She giggled. "With a mother like you, they should be the kindest, and cutest around". "Oh stop, you're making me blush" She replied while smiling. I put my free flipper onto the egg she was holding. "This is our child. I want to mean everything I say when I say the baby is like us. I mean it when I say you're the cutest, and the nicest. That's why I fell in love with you. You were a lot different from all of the others. You were one of the nice girls. Plus the only one that caught my eye. My good one I mean" I complimented. She just made a seductive sound. I smiled. "I'm sure that they'll be as sweet as you, M'Dear" She spoke. I smiled. "I get it because of you" I responded. She just blushed. "Well, we might as well go get ready for the humans" She spoke, setting the egg onto the straw-nest where we kept them. "Lets hit it darling" I agreed.

**One Month Later**

I made my way down the ladder. I was coming back from the Zoovenier shop where the fish that was fed to us was held. It was a hard time getting the fish, apparently the humans were having some sort of meeting there. Over so many obstacles, I never expected myself to be so maneuverable. But with all of that done, I'm coming back with dinner two hours late, I tripped when I jumped out the window-making me hit my head on the concrete-and I have a feeling Farah is going to give me hell. I am NOT in the mood to deal with any of that when I bring her the food. I looked over to the kids bed and they were all asleep. I looked over to the kitchen and Farah was actually there, waiting for me. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked, loud enough to probably make one of the kids hear it if they were asleep. I sighed. I don't want to deal with this right now. I waddled over to her slowly. "Well?" She asked, getting impatient. "Come with me" I told her. I grabbed her flipper and took her to the bedroom. The kids don't need to wake up from the actions that will happen from her response. I closed the door. "I'm not in the mood for that right now Rico. I want to know why you were out so late, and why do you have so little food? The kids had to go hungry tonight!" She shouted. Just take it easy. She'll understand. "Darling, I was getting the meal, but there were humans at the Zoovenier shop so I couldn't just go in and take it from them. I would of gotten captured" I explained. "And it took you two hours. Amazing. Do you know how sad the kids were when they couldn't be with their daddy? What about when I told them we couldn't eat tonight. Their barely three weeks old, and you're letting them go hungry? What the hell were you doing?". Just relax. "Exactly what I said dear, getting food. I couldn't get to much because I had to be careful. I would of gotten more and been quick, but I tried my best". "Well your best isn't enough. You did this last week too. How do I know you're not cheating on me?" She shouted. Oh, no she didn't just say that. Why the hell would she think I'd do that? "Do you not trust me or something?" I asked, raising my voice. "Well I don't know. Making me worry about you all night, that's something hard to hold a trust to" She fought. "I tried my best dammit, I was trying to get us food but I just couldn't. It was to much of a secured area, and I got hurt when I came back. I tripped out the damn window" I defended. "It doesn't look like you got hurt, you lier. Why are you making up things? If you're cheating on me, you don't need to hide it" She battled. "I'm not cheating on you dammit! I'm telling the god damn truth. I've had a hard day today and coming home from doing my job and getting nagged at by you is no better!" I argued.

"Excuse me, your job? What job do you have Mr. Occupation?" She sarcastically asked. "To put food on the damn table! I do my best to get it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I'm also doing the most work for the humans when they come around every day. Tell me what I did to deserve to receive your assumption that I would do the unholiest thing possible?" I asked. "I only think that because I don't see any sort of way you could of went and got us food. Plus this happened last week. It'll go in a pattern, I just know it". Really? Is that what you think? "Who the hell could I cheat on you with anyways? There aren't any other penguins to mate with!" I continued to defend. "Maybe you're seeing some other kind of bird, or even a mammal" She continued. Oh no way. You did not just say that I could be cheating on you, with a mammal! "Why would you think I would do this to you? I wouldn't of done everything I've done if I didn't love you. Why the hell are you so much of a problem? I'm not the only one with something wrong with them. What exactly did I do to you to make you assume that I'm cheating on you?". "Rico. I don't even see you try and entertain the kids. You use me too". I couldn't take it anymore. She said I use her? I slapped her. I watched as my flipper made it's way slowly back to my side. I watched the tears form in her eyes. "I hate you" She cried. She ran out of the room and I heard as she had grabbed the kids and quickly made her way up the ladder. What the fuck did I just do? I made my way out to the ladder and I heard the bowl-entrance slam down. I looked over to the kids bed and I saw that she took them. All three of them. Gracie, Violet and R.J. she took them. I just did the stupidest thing I could of ever done in my life. I don't know why I did that to her. She said I used her. I reacted by hitting her. I've NEVER hit a woman before. Mother always told me it was wrong to hit a lady. But I felt my rage just build up. Her saying that I was cheating on her, than suggesting it be with a mammal, then she said..I used her.. "Why would she say that I did that? I love her to death. I would kill to have her. I just fucked it up though. What have I done?" I asked. What did I just do?

_Rico _**POV-**

I watched the unhappy look on their faces appear. "So, you woke up the next morning, and she and your daughters were..gone?" Kowalski asked. I nodded. "I'm just glad I still have little R.J. around" I replied. "Who's R.J.?" Skipper asked. "..Private. Private was named Rico Junior, or what we preferred R.J." I admitted. I watched the shock appear on Skipper. "So, Private is _your _son? I've been training him like he was my own. Why would you let me take the role as a parent?" He asked. I sighed. "Because. After she was gone, I figured that having little R.J. here was my only chance at being happy. But I didn't think I was a good parent after Farah left, so I made up the little attitude I had so he wouldn't remember I was actually his father. I actually gave myself the Mohawk to sort-of hide my appearance. I'm surprised it worked. I wanted to make a difference and prove I could still be a good parent even if I lost my wife and little girls, but I just couldn't. It was just so hard for me to lose three of the most loved of my life. That's why I went insane. I changed my appearance, my attitude, I took away my right to speak. I haven't been truly happy since she was around" I spoke. I watched their look get worse. "But by the way it sounds Rico, you didn't actually kill her. Maybe you had a couple problems the night she left, but that doesn't mean you personally killed her" Kowalski defended. "Well, I still got her to take the kids and leave. I'm just not sure why she didn't have R.J., she gave him the MOST attention out of the three. I would of figured she loved him the most and would take him. I just don't know..". "Maybe she thought you'd be better to raise him. Maybe she thought the girls would of been better with her, but Private..er..R.J. be better with you". I shrugged. "Maybe you're right. But I just don't deserve it. Surely I screwed everything up when she ended up not being there the next morning. I don't know why R.J. was even asleep on the couch. Maybe he didn't want to leave, and she left him. Maybe she was going to come back and get him. I don't know. He wasn't in bed when I found him. He told me he couldn't answer anything because he didn't know". Silence.

"Rico. Why do you have your scar?" Skipper asked. Where did that come from? "Why do you ask?" I returned. "Because it's just something I find important. Why do you have it?" He answered, then re-questioned. I sighed. "I was in Antarctica. This was when Farah and I had barely gotten into a relationship. When we were barely adults. I met her at one of the refuge meetings for some of the clans and she told me that she liked me. I felt the same. But apparently she had a cruel and powering boyfriend who used her as one of his..subjects" I started. "You mean..she was his slave?" Kowalski asked. "In a way. He used her just for looks, and barely talked to her. He forced her to lie and say she loved him, or he would beat her she told me. This so-called boyfriend of hers was actually at the meeting. He saw my talking to her and came over. He threatened me to get away or he would kick my ass. But I fought back and said she didn't deserve his torture. Well. The way it ended was myself with a victory. But we both were in pain. He had grabbed a knife one of the refugers was using to cut some wood and he..made the scar on my face. I can't see out of that eye. I'm blind in one eye" I explained. They gasped. "I wouldn't of expected you to ever get involved in that Rico" Kowalski comforted. "Did you win her heart?" Skipper asked. I made a slight chuckle. "Yeah, but I was in tremendous pain for the next week. But she stayed with me and told me how sorry she was that it ever happened and that she ever got me involved. But I always told her that it wasn't her fault. I became her savior out of love" I replied.

Skipper made a slight grin. "What ever happened to that penguin?" Kowalski asked. "After I was taken to an observation base the humans were holding because of being an animal clinic, I got released back into the arctic. They couldn't do anything about my eye, but my pain was gone. I didn't care about my eye though, I only wanted to see Farah again. I did. Turned out she was waiting for me to recover the whole time. We fell in love. We came here to the Central Park Zoo after a two-year relationship, and we came here with the eggs just weeks from hatching". They frowned again. "Are you sure shes dead?" Skipper asked. "That's the most of my worries. I have no idea where the hell she is. I don't know if she's dead, if the girls are dead, nothin'. All I know is that I only have R.J. or Private. I'd rather have Private, because R.J. wasn't really the most creative name ever". "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kowalski asked. I put my flipper over my visual eye. "Because I was afraid I'd lose my second chance to have a family" I cried. I felt them pat my back. "It's alright Rico. We would never leave you, especially at a time like this. We're like brothers. There is no way we'd let this get in the way of our relationship. We're brothers for life" Skipper comforted. I just cried. "Even if I killed her?" I struggled to make out. "You didn't kill her Rico. What happened has happened. We can't change it. But we can help you recover. Everything'll be ok" Kowalski answered. I just continued. Never did I see myself do this in front of them. Why the hell did I let them get me into this? Skipper started to talk. "I'm sure she's alive Rico. She's out there somewhere..". I don't know anymore. I just don't want to talk about it anymore. "Skipper" I mumbled. He turned to me. "Yes Rico?" He asked. I could hear the chill in his voice. I could feel it. He's afraid for me. "Don't tell Private that he's my son. I just can't take the past anymore" I pleaded. He slightly grinned. "Don't worry Rico. Although it may not be you, I'll make sure you're still known as Rico the Mute". I smiled and hugged him. I felt Kowalski hug me too. I guess I should..move on.

**Rico had thought he had lost his wife, but what he didn't know was that Farah never actually left him. The night of the fight, she thought she needed to give him a little space and some time to relax, as he was getting frustrated with things lately. She wanted to take the children with her to get them out of his feathers, but as she picked them up, she didn't realize R.J wasn't sleeping in the bed. He was actually on the couch. He was uncomfortable and decided to sleep on the couch, and went through the rest of the night on the couch. Farah left with just Gracie and Violet in her grasp and went to search for somewhere safe-but close. However she didn't know how far she went, and had been captured by Animal Control. The controllers had no concern of where she may of belonged before, but they did care for her safety. So they shipped her-along with Gracie and Violet-to  
Antarctica to return with the wild and roam free without troubles. But Farah was unhappy for so long for never getting to return to her husband, nor seeing her son. However she did have Gracie and Violet, so she tried her best to raise them alone. But she never found love again. The love story of Rico and Farah is to be lost in the Atlantic Ocean. The two are separated by a long distance, and have no capability of seeing each other ever again. The family cannot be reunited. Until a miracle of some sort comes. Until then, their love is to be forgotten, and the voice of Rico is to never be heard of again. He will remain as Rico the Mute.**

**~Fin..**


End file.
